bfbfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock's Last Words
cuts back to BFB 6 where Clock has the twinkle. Clock: (breaks out of the rock) (twinkle disappears) Phew, Good thing I don't have the twinkle of contagion anymore. (The other members of The Losers jump out of the rock) Eggy: Does that mean are team wins? Cake: WE DID'NT! (sobbing) (crashes into Eggy) (Eggy cracks and comes out of Eternal Algebra Class) Eggy: That was close. Clock: We still need to be The Losers, guys, we need to win. (Cuts to Bell being insane) Evil Bell: MWAHAHA!!!!!!! Now that I have clock's last words, I could multiply the TWINKLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws the bomb into the rock) GOODBYE, CLOCK!!!!! :) (lasers him I dunno) Clock: (dodges) Donut: Next challenge is..... Cake: (cries) Donut: SHUT UP, CAKE!!!!! (slaps him) Four: (screeches Donut) Let's do brake at Flak... X: (kisses four) Deedeedeedee dora! deedeedeedee dora! Balloony: Nickel! We need to bring Roboty Back! Nickel: But how? He's too far away! Stapy: Hmmm... Idea! (snaps Balloony and Nickel jumps to the Middle of the River) Roboty: . . . . . . . Stapy: (snaps Roboty and goes back) Safe and sound, Roboty! Marker: Baht wuherez Lyee and Vour? Four: Brake at Flake Time! (BFB & Cake at Stake intro) Four: 420 votes goes to Roboty! 450 votes goes to Loser! 470 votes goes to Cake! 3 votes to Clock and Balloony! roboty is eliminated roboty flying by Four roboty: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Bell: AND GOODBYE FOUR! (holds up a knife) Four: (zaps the knife) (and screeches Evil Bell) Evil Bell: (flowing dead) Ahhhh......... Eraser: Where's X? (BFB 1 intro but it has X holding black hole) X: Yay! I can zap! (zaps) Four: What the, X?! What is going on?! X: The next challenge is to return my basket rocks! X: Go! (42048386837502847 hours later) X: So Fries and Bubble found 1 basket rock, and Cake, Taco, and Eggy found another basket rock, 1 more! (At the moon) Saw: We've been here forever! We should get back now! 8-Ball: Sorry but, I can't jump to earth because I could fall. Golf Ball: I have an Idea! TB: But.... Golf Ball: Shut up! I have a new rocket and its pink! Basketball: Um, Is that for girls? TV: ANNYHOO Golf Ball: Not anymore, Climb in! Lollipop: Why do I have to ask, (takes Ice Cube and Book and Gaty and Dora and Saw) (and goes to rocket) Bleh and Team No Name goes to the rocket Rocket blasts off to earth (Rocket explodes) (Bleh and Team No Name falls in space) Everyone: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back in eaeth) X: The challenge is done! And now that Bleh and Team No Name is not hear, we had new teams for BFB! Flower Power, The Newbies, Team Chickeleg, Hop Team, The Winners, The Alliance Again, and Jelly Sandwich Time and Starwinners! Vote for them now! (Epilogue) (Bleh and Team No Name still falling in space) Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!!! Golf Ball: Why does this never end?! ''NOTE: '' This episode of BFB 7 takes place after BFB 6 and it's fake. Category:Episodes Category:Clock Dies